Liquid soaps and liquid soaps with vitamins are known in the art. Additionally, liquid personal cleansing products, including liquid soaps containing suspended beads or microcapsules, are also known in the art. Liquid soaps typically have a viscous liquid rheology, with low yield point, resulting in a liquid that is flowable even under conditions of low shear. In contrast, liquid soaps containing suspended beads or microcapsules typically have a gel-like rheology, with a pronounced yield point. This gel-like rheology is often required to prevent settling or other physical instability in the products during production, shipping, or use. However, the gel-like rheology is not a preferred rheology for a liquid soap or liquid cleansing product because of problems of product dispensing and aesthetics often associated with gel rheologies. Accordingly, there is a need met by the instant invention, for a liquid soap, or liquid personal cleansing compositions, capable of suspending beads or microcapsules in a stable fashion while simultaneously possessing a viscous liquid, as opposed to a gel-like, rheology.
Most liquid soap products are packaged in bottles having a pump type dispenser to facilitate use of the product without creating messy spills. However, the gel-type rheological make-up of the products often causes clogging of the pump due to collection of thick glumps of dried gel-type soap located on the outer opening of the pump dispenser.
The addition of vitamins and vitamin-containing beads to liquid soaps is also known in the art. However, because vitamin-containing beads or microcapsules in such products are generally suspended with xanthan gum, the products often appear hazy and have a more gel-like consistency rather than a viscous liquid consistency.
Accordingly, there is a need for a liquid soap having beads or microcapsules containing vitamins in which the beads or microcapsules are uniformly suspended in a stable fashion in the product, regardless of the temperature or viscosity of the liquid soap base in which the beads or microcapsules are suspended, and which said liquid soap deposits vitamins on the skin of the user during washing.